Seeinstructions): The goal of the program is to provide outstanding training to postdoctoral fellows in cellular and molecular neurobiology in an environment where basic science and clinical medicine are intertwined, and both are appreciated as important components of the research endeavor. A critical feature of the training program is that it is based within the P.M. Kirby Neurobiology Center at Children's Hospital. As part of Children's Hospital and Harvard Medical School, the Center provides a unique, high-quality training environment that fosters interactions between outstanding basic scientists and superb clinicians. The research of the faculty and fellows who participate in the training program ranges from basic research in neurobiology to research that is aimed towards defining the molecular basis of diseases and disorders of the nervous system including cerebral palsy, autism, epilepsy, cancer, stroke, Down's syndrome, neurodegenerative diseases, and muscular dystrophies. The effectiveness of the training program is assured by the inclusion of 27 outstanding faculty members well-trained in research and/or medicine and with extensive training experience. The success of the training program over the last 28 years is evident from the high level of academic success of the previous trainees, many of whom are now outstanding academic neurologists and/or creative basic neuroscientists holding faculty positions at some of the best institutions in the United States. During the next five years the training program will continue to draw upon the extensive neuroscience research environment at Harvard Medical School and Children's Hospital. Four postdoctoral trainees (MD and/or Ph.D.) with outstanding potential will be appointed. The trainees in this program will come from diverse backgrounds in research and medicine thereby facilitating the integration of basic science with efforts to uncover the molecular basis of neurological disease. The trainees will include physicians who have recently completed their training in neurology as well as postdoctoral fellows who have recently received the Ph.D. degree in an area of basic research. Overall, the strength of the training programs derives from its faculty, trainees, and the rich research scientific environment at Children's Hospital. RELEVANCE (Seeinstructions): The Developmental Neurology Training Program supports postdoctoral fellows in labs of neuroscientists at Children's Hospital and related institutions. The research supported by this program is at the forefront of the study of molecular mechanisms underlying how the brain develops, interacts with the world, and how it becomes disabled in autism, epilepsy, cerebral palsy, stroke, muscular dystrophy, and other disorders.